Blast you
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: /Completed/ Ridiculously out-of-character stories with crappy MTVs. Rukawa is subjected to 90 weeks of car washing...
1. Doh The stuff that buys me beer

Blast you

Author: Silhouette

Websites: http://www.eddiec.cjb.net (Homepage)

                   http://www.silhouette.cjb.net (Rukawa)

                   http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net (SenRu)

Genre: Humor (??)

Ratings: Eh well…PG-13?

Author's note: …zzz…

Disclaimer: *Beep* SD does not belong to me…*Beep* I'm just so jealous of Inoue-sensei…

Summary: What happens when the SD people are out-of-character? Go figure… ^^;; As usual, these crap will end at Chapter 8, so you know what to expect. ^___^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode one

[Opening theme song] No money: Composed by Eddie

~Baby I'm so sorry, me ain't got the money..~

/Shows Sakuragi Gundan sliding across the screen, their pockets pulled out indicating "No-money". /

~If ye just forgive me, maybe I'll earn some money…~

/Shows Uozumi selling fish, the customers fishing out wads of cash. /

~It's really not my fault darling, that I really lack money…~

/Shows Rukawa patting a crumpled up bicycle sadly, repair men looking evil. /

~Oooh, darling baby, bless my heart, but would you give me some money…~

/Shows Sendoh smiling languidly at a girl driving a Jaguar, hearts appear in the girl's eyes. /

~Aaah, what's the world coming to….~

/Shows Sakuragi being dumped for the 50th time, explosions and volcanic eruptions on the surface of earth. /

~I…Have…No….Mo-neeeeeeeeey..~

/SD people bow and drown in money. /

/Screen explodes with the title falling in place – "Blast you!"/

{Eh, I don't know if there's a song like that…}

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|| Blue skies, sparkling clear sea water…doves flying across the poetically beautiful Kanagawa sky… ||

*Splat* 

|| Maybe some dove droppings as well…||

Down the streets, was a small café with the sign saying "Danny's corner". It was not too crowded despite the fact that it was lunchtime; well… you can't expect anything since McDonalds and KFC are fast invading the Lunch market now. Old man Danny look wistfully at the few customers sitting around the place, his vision fell on a silent figure sitting in a shady corner. She had this short ponytail, black hair – not dyed, and wore spectacles. 'Strange clothes', he thought, 'Not many girls wear that nowadays. I thought they were supposed to wear spaghetti strap blouses and mini-skirts and dye their hair or something.' The girl was wearing this extremely over-sized black windbreaker, black T-shirt with a hideous monster skull, and black jeans. He even saw a grinning skull pendant suspended around her neck just now, when she took her meal orders.

The door creaked open, and Old man Danny turned to see a tall boy stepping in. "Konnichiwa, may I be of any help?" He asked politely. This boy is definitely a new customer, since he should be able to recognize someone of such good looks. "Shove off, old creak." The blue eyes narrowed, as the boy snarled.

Shocked, Old man Danny took a step back, making an evil mental note to put some laxative in that offending boy's food or drink later. But unfortunately he was unable to do so as the boy took no notice of the menu, and instead, strode over to the girl sitting in the corner. He said something to her, and she jumped up angrily, yelling at him, "You I-diot!" and took to her heels out of the shop. The young man followed.

Old man Danny raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Well, well, it's just too bad." He sighed, thinking of the missed chance to poison the rude youngster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edana cursed under her breath about destroyed ovens and stupid first-timers, "How many times did I tell him to leave my oven alone, especially when I'm not around? That Kaede, I will have him for dinner." She rubbed her hands fiendishly and walked on. Sendoh caught up with her, "Hoy, don't walk so fast." He muttered gruffly.

"Shut up." She snapped, "How could I not rush. My poor oven." Edana mourned.

"Stop 'shut-up'-ing me, you little crap," Sendoh glared angrily, "I'm not the one to blow up your precious oven. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Oh yeah? You are not the one to pay US$900 for it." She started calculating the number of hours Kaede should wash her car, "That amounts to 90 weeks of car washing," she came to a solution.

"That's two years, you would have gotten a new oven by then." Sendoh rolled his eyes. _Sheesh,Women._

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|| A house which was extremely ancient looking and had the feel of a Transylvanian Dracula castle to it, covered in ivy, stood right at the end of the ancient street which was probably around since the Medieval. Two crows flew by, cawing their souls out. ||

"This house is just so cool, perfect for murdering someone and burying him in the dungeons." A certain bespectacled boy told a long hair youth beside him, as they raced by on his motorbike.   
"But that's heinous, Kiminobu," The long hair youth sighed good-naturedly, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Hahaha, but I love evil things," Kogure smiled in a really gothic manner, "Haven't you realized that ages ago, Hisashi? Hang on, I'm increasing the speed." He geared on and the motorbike disappeared round a corner.

Meanwhile, an angry Edana planned how to assassinate a certain fox-like young man and storing him somewhere. The dungeons, perhaps.

"Hm, but I don't have a dungeon." She noted grimly, "I shall see about that soon."

Sendoh yelled furiously, "Let me in!" 

The darned girl had slammed the doors in his face and locked the door, staunchly refusing to let him in.

_I'm not going to have someone witnessing the murder._ She gritted her teeth, glaring at the smoke issuing from the kitchen, "You just get your butt out of my kitchen, Kaede." Edana growled.

A drop-dead gorgeous boy came out, an apologetic smile on his face, "Ohayo, Eddie."

"How did it happen," Edana shoved him aside, striding into the smoky kitchen.

"I eh, I wanted to bake a cake and eh…"

"Right, you forgot to switch the oven off." She pulled out an unidentified burnt object from the depths of the carbonized oven. "90 weeks of car washing, no arguments, out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Narrator's voice}

So, Rukawa is damned to 90 weeks of car washing for Edana, and it's a very sad thing, since Edana drives a 20-ton cargo carrion. Would he escape that predicament? Or will Sendoh help him? Please catch the next episode of "Blast you" and have a nice day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Flames and such will be used for incinerating junk mail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[End theme song] Until the world comes to an end [Also known as Sekai Ga Owaru Made wa]
    
    I'm all alone in the big city,
    
    Thrown away like an empty can.
    
    /Shows Mitsui drinking beer alone. He crushes the can and threw it away. /
    
    /A policeman comes by and hands out a fine bill for littering. /
    
    If love is love until we know everything about each other
    
    Then let's sleep forever...
    
    /Shows Rukawa snoozing peacefully on a bed of roses. /

/He is covered in injuries from rose thorns. /
    
    Until the world comes to an end, we won't be apart.
    
    I wished it for countless nights
    
    /Sakuragi looking out of the window, tears glistening in his eyes. /
    
    /In his hands was a letter that said, "Retrenched"/
    
    Why does the past destroy even the worn-out heart that shines?

Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night

/SD people sliding around the stage, dancing cha-cha. /
    
    And so, people seek an answer
    
    And lose something that's irreplaceable
    
    /Miyagi worked on a test paper. He scratched his head and sought the answer. /
    
    /And lose the marks that are irreplaceable. /
    
    A city filled with desires, even the stardust

in the night skies doesn't shine on us

/Ayako looking up at the starry night, and watch a meteor fly by. /

/Meteor lands fifty meters away and blew up a trash can. /
    
    Before the world comes to an end, please make me listen.
    
    A catastrophy well suited to a flower in full bloom...
    
    /Haruko pulling out the petals of a rose. /
    
    /He loves me…he loves me not…/
    
    While everyone wishes, no one believes in eternity.
    
    ...Even so, they certainly dream about tomorrow.
    
    /SD people all asleep. Dreaming about many things. /
    
    /Eg. Miyagi: Ayako falls in love with him… alas! It's only a dream. /

Short-lived days and... this tragedy night

/SD people crying and kowtowing to a solemn looking man. /

/"Oh, Sensei, please let us pass this exam…" /

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued


	2. Ray The guy who sells me beer

Blast you

Author: Silhouette

Websites: http://www.eddiec.cjb.net (Homepage)

                   http://www.silhouette.cjb.net (Rukawa)

                   http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net (SenRu)

Genre: Humor (??)

Ratings: Eh well…PG-13?

Author's note: …zzz…

Disclaimer: *Beep* SD does not belong to me…*Beep* I'm just so jealous of Inoue-sensei…

Summary: What happens when the SD people are out-of-character? Go figure… ^^;; As usual, these crap will end at Chapter 8, so you know what to expect. ^___^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Special thanks to: sLL, BloomingDeath, Razzberrie-chan, miku, Jo-sen7, akane, Jay-chan (snickers), tensaispira, renei (desperately looking forward to your next chappie) and last but not least, lambie!**

**^____^**

**Thanks for calling in to compliment 'Blast you', and this baka juvenile director would do her best to improve on future episodes.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode two

[Opening theme song] 

/Screen explodes with the words "Blast you!" falling into place. /

{Okay, I knew that song was lame.}

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|| It was yet another beautiful Saturday, with light fluffy white clouds flying over the blue sky…a duck swims across the lake and says, "Quack." ||

Rukawa drew the wet towel over the car, a look of resignation on his handsome face.

"Only 89 more times (weeks) to go…89 more times to go…" He muttered, scrubbing away a certain spot on the windscreen of the humongous cargo carrion. _Why on Earth did that girl even think of driving some monster like this? She's sick; she called that thing 'darling'. _ He sighed again, bending down to soak the towel in the tub of water. _For some strange reasons she seemed to be capable of getting it all muddy and yucky at the end of a week. What exactly did she do? Rolled in the mud, maybe._

"Oy…Rukawa! Scrub harder! I expect my darling to be in tip-top conditions when I come back," An overly cheerful voice rang out, "Oh, yes, and I'm borrowing your bike, okay?"

Before Rukawa could even protest, the black cloud of a girl (??) had already vanished round a corner of the street. He sighed, and mourned for his bike.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He bent down, narrowed his eyes, and dealt the blow to the white ball. It hit the targeted magenta one, which rolled into the net. "Yosh," Kogure smiled, "You lost."

The other men looked livid, "You cheated!" One of them yelled.

Kogure smiled again, "Oh really?" He made a few steps closer to the offending man and grabbed his collar, "How come I didn't know that?" His eyes gleamed dangerously, as though challenging the men to doubt his skills. He swiftly dropped the other man and smirked at the rest, "So, what do you think?" He cracked his knuckles, the same evil smile on his good-looking face.

"Forget it…you take the money, and get out!" The leader among the gang managed to say. Kogure had a pretty 'good' reputation in the underworld.

"Thank you," He smiled resolutely, took the money, and started to walk out.

The gangsters cursed under their breaths, when Kogure suddenly stopped in his path and turned, eyeing the leader with a smirk on his face again. _W…what is it?_

"Oh yeah, you," He indicated, "Forgot to zip your fly?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fujima pushed the specs higher on his nose bridge and continued reading.

[A/N: All right, can you just _imagine_ Fujima wearing specs?]

"Oh no…ah…how could this happen…ugh…" He moaned over the gory contents of the book he was reading.

Well, our dear Fujima is a bookworm. A hundred-percent no cheat no discount – bookworm. 

The waitress eyed the brown-haired boy cautiously, and she hoped that he doesn't burst into tears like he did the last time. It scared all the customers away.

Right, it wasn't his fault, anyway, his favorite character in the story died. Poor Fujima.

_It's a pity that he's a weirdo; this guy's pretty good-looking._

A shadow cast over Fujima, and he looked up, "Oh, hi Shinichi, fancy meeting you here." He smiled.

"Hi Kenji, so, which book is it now?" The tanned old man…sorry, boy, settled down on the seat on the opposite of Fujima's.

"It's "___" (You come up with a title you like, it's not my business)." Fujima patted the book, and his eyes wandered across the page before settling on the catching lines again, forgetting the presence of the newcomer. Maki shrugged and took his orders.

[A/N: Huh…? What were you saying? Maki's not OOC enough? All right, you just wait. Just wait and see. *Smirks*]

The waitress placed the slice of fruitcake before Maki, "Thank you, and enjoy your meal." 

Maki's eyes curved up into ecstatic half-moons as he grinned, "Aaaah~! My favorite fruitcake!" He licked his lips happily and dug into the delightful sweet food. Poor Maki here has a hopeless sweet tooth.

[A/N: I know, this is just like Count D from 'Petshop of Horrors'. I can't help it; I just love D so much.]

Fujima raised a fine eyebrow, confused, "Huh? Oh never mind." He swept a bit of hair away from his face, adjusted the black-rimmed spectacles and continued reading. _Books are my life._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh looked nonchalantly at the cat sitting by the fence. 

"What are you staring at?" He glared, "Psst!" He hissed at the cat violently, causing it to shriek in shock and run away.

"Really, Akira, you are too aggressive," Rukawa sighed, wiping sweat off his fair cheeks, "It's only a cat."

"I don't like it, anyway. Oy, are you done?"

"Nah, there's still about half of the vehicle to clean. Why don't you help?"

"Okay, I'll help, pay me?" Sendoh smirked.

"You…I'll do it myself. You are banned from the house for the next 89 weeks. I don't want to see you anymore." Rukawa sulked, scrubbing very hard at a certain spot on the side of the cargo carrion. If the cargo carrion had been organic, it would have bruised.

"How dare you, Kaede, you know I love Eddie's Mom's cakes," Sendoh growled, snatching the wet towel from Rukawa, "Go over there, and sit, and shut up!" He turned back and scrubbed /really/ hard. If the cargo carrion had been organic, it would have bled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 {Narrator's voice}

So, we see more of the case and characters revealed, but are Rukawa and Sendoh going to put up with the remaining 89 weeks of vehicle washing, when it means 5 hours taken away from each precious Sunday? Stay tuned in to "Blast you". Have a nice day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This thing is slightly altered.

[End theme song] Until the world comes to an end [Also known as Sekai Ga Owaru Made wa]
    
    **I'm all alone in the big city,**
    
    **Thrown away like an empty can.**
    
    _/Mitsui picked up the empty beer can, crushed it, and threw it away. /_
    
    _/A policeman came by and passed him a fine bill. /_
    
    **If love is love until we know everything about each other**
    
    **Then let's sleep forever...**
    
    _/Shows Rukawa snoozing peacefully on a bed of roses. /_

_/Drool issuing from his mouth. /_
    
    **Until the world comes to an end, we won't be apart.**
    
    **I wished it for countless nights**
    
    _/Sakuragi looking out of the window, tears glistening in his eyes. /_
    
    _/In his hands was a letter that said, "Retrenched"/_
    
    **Why does the past destroy even the worn-out heart that shines?**

**Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night**

_/SD people looking heroic and standing on the edge of the cliff. /_

_/Camera crew frantically placing huge fans around them so that their hair would billow out. /_
    
    **And so, people seek an answer**
    
    **And lose something that's irreplaceable**
    
    _/Miyagi worked on a test paper. He scratched his head and sought the answer. /_
    
    _/And lose the marks that are irreplaceable. /_
    
    **A city filled with desires, even the stardust**

**in the night skies doesn't shine on us**

_/Ayako looking up at the starry night, and watch a meteor fly by. /_

_/Meteor lands fifty meters away and blew up a trash can. /_
    
    **Before the world comes to an end, please make me listen.**
    
    **A catastrophy well suited to a flower in full bloom...**
    
    _/Haruko pulling out the petals of a rose. /_
    
    _/He loves me…he loves me not…/_
    
    _/I pity the rose, ne. /_
    
    **While everyone wishes, no one believes in eternity.**
    
    **...Even so, they certainly dream about tomorrow.**
    
    _/Hanagata trying very hard to boil up a life-preserving elixir. /_
    
    _/Pot blows up. /_

**Short-lived days and... this tragedy night**

_/SD people crying and kowtowing to a solemn looking man. /_

_/"Oh, Sensei, please let us pass this exam…" /_


	3. Me The guy who drinks the beer

Blast you

Author: Silhouette

Websites: http://www.eddiec.cjb.net (Homepage)

                 http://www.silhouette.cjb.net (Rukawa)

                 http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net (SenRu)

Genre: Humor (??)

Ratings: Eh well…PG-13?

Author's note: …zzz…

Disclaimer: *Beep* SD does not belong to me…*Beep* I'm just so jealous of Inoue-sensei…

Summary: What happens when the SD people are out-of-character? Go figure… ^^;; As usual, these crap will end at Chapter 8, so you know what to expect. ^___^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode two

[The following opening theme song is adapted from the parody version of "Do Re Mi" in "Sound of Music", which is Homer J. Simpson's "DO-RE-MI-BEER".]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Open theme song: Do Re Mi Beer: Composed by Homer J. Simpson 

****

Dough, the stuff that buys me beer 

[Scene: Sakuragi sitting in a pile of flour.]

**_Ray, the guy who sells me beer_**

[Scene: Rukawa taking a glass of beer from somebody.]

**_Me, the guy who drinks the beer_**

[Scene: Mitsui drinking from a beer can.]

**_Far, the distance to my beer_**

[Scene: Akagi takes a ruler and measures something on the world map.]

**_So, I think I'll have a beer_**

[Scene: Miyagi sobbing after being dumped by Ayako.]

**_La, lalalalala beer…_**

[Scene: SD people sit around to drink beer.]

**_Tea, no thanks I'm drinking beer_**

[Scene: Old man looking furious, "But it's the tradition!"]

**_…That will bring us back to_**

[Scene: Kiyota turns mug over and watch the empty bottom of the mug.]

**_D'oh!_**

****

[Flow of beer rushes out from somewhere, carrying the big sign "Blast you!"]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: One of the greatest aspirations I bear is to write the crappiest MTV ever in history.]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

||Rainy Sunday morning. Raging storms. Flashing and Rolling.||

Somewhere in Kanagawa…

"Shouldn't have helped you washed that f***ing [I'm hoping to keep this PG-13 you know] cargo carrion. It's raining now! All that f***ing mud is going to get all over the wheels again!" Sendoh barked at the TV newscaster.

"Cool down, Akira, getting angry is not going to help, at the most…we wash it again?" Rukawa sipped on his coffee peacefully, eyes trained on the newspapers before him, "At least you get to eat Eddie's Mum's Cookies."

"What the f***!" 

"Sheesh! Language, Akira, language!" Fujima smiled, pushing his spectacles up, "Don't grumble…Shinichi and I would help you with it, all right?"

"Yeah, getting angry is bad for your health. Mmmmm! The cookies are great!" Maki's eyes curved into the usual ecstatic half-moons again.

Whamwhamwham.

Whamwhamwham.

"Whoah, someone's banging at the door. Eddie~!" Kaede shouted.

"Who the hell is that? My door cost a lot of money you know," Eddie came running down the stairs to unlock the door. Two boys came in, dripping wet.

"Why…it's Hisashi and Kimi-chan!" She chirped cheerily, "You are wet!"

"Stop calling me Kimi-chan!" Kogure snapped, "And why do you sound so cheerful about the fact that we are wet?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

[An hour later]

The boys sat around the living room, talking at the top of their voices (Sendoh topping them all). 

(Fujima)"Why did you make Kaede wash that vehicle of yours?"

(Sendoh)"You've dragged us all into it! Damn you."

(Maki)"We do not want to wash your vehicle, we did it only for Kaede."

(Kogure) "Sundays are for speeding and crashing, not for car washing!"

(Mitsui) "It'll stress Kaede out!"

…

…

…

[After 15 minutes]

"You done?" Eddie stared at the boys who were busy complaining. 

"Eh, yeah."

"Right, Kaede has to do the car-washing, but I didn't say that he must get his friends to help." She leaned back in her armchair, a positively evil grin on her face.

"Wh…..wait!" Kaede cried out, "Does that mean…you are…" He looked around at his friends with tearful eyes, "I can't do that alone! Even with Akira helping me, we took five hours!" He paled even more.

Two men – 5 hours

One man – 10 hours

"Nooooooooooooooooo! But if my friends can help…"

One man – 10 hours

Six men – 1 3/5 hour

"Onegai?"

It was a long moment of silence.

[Not that I'm trying to waste the precious bytes here.]

[7 pages…]

[Readers: Would you just get it over and done with?!?!]

It was a long moment of silence. Eddie looked up, "I shall pass the verdict now."

"You think you are a judge?" Maki rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

The room fell into silence.

"Rukawa shall, on the accord that he never touches my oven again, be let off from washing the car…"

"Yaaaaaaay!!" The criminal jumped into the air with joy.

"…But. He would bear the full costs of buying a new oven for me. At the original price of US$900 and be banned from the cakes for 90 weeks."

"That's….that's ridiculous!" Rukawa spluttered, "First thing, I can't possibly get the money in short notice, and second thing, I can't do without the cakes!"

"Oh, that, of course, is your fault…" Eddie smiled evilly.

The room fell into sharp silence again. So silent that you could hear the sound of crumbs falling on the well-vacuumed carpet.

"But Eddie," Fujima sat up, "If your oven's blasted, where did these cookies come from?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Narrator's voice: 

And so, the chapter ends here. Where did those cookies come from, and why is Eddie so unreasonably demanding? Stay tuned…}

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Copyright of the lyrics goes to Eddie C. 2003.

But of course, infringement is welcomed provided you ask first. ^^ Anyone want to write a tune for it? Oh, and don't forget my 'No Money' song too…I'd dearly like a tune to it.

**[Mechanics]**

Our lives

Whirling Twirling Swirling

Mechanics.

The clock goes tick-tock.

The watch goes beep-pop.

And there goes the ding-dong-ding-dong.

Chains…

Endless flow of…chains…

Have you ever watched the clouds fly by?

And wondered why

They looked like never ending rolling gears?

Have you ever heard the birds sing?

And imagined them

To be chattering of the Internet Modem?

Aaahh…..

The ceaseless Mechanics in our lives.

Mechanics.

Mechanics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Far The distance to my beer

Blast you

Author: Ilúvënis Telperiën

Websites: http://iluvenis.cjb.net (Homepage)

                   http://www.silhouette.cjb.net (Rukawa)

                   http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net (SenRu)

Genre: Humor (??)

Ratings: Eh well…PG-13?

Author's note: …zzz…

Disclaimer: *Beep* SD does not belong to me…*Beep* I'm just so jealous of Inoue-sensei…

Summary: What happens when the SD people are out-of-character? Go figure… ^^;; As usual, these crap will end at Chapter 8, so you know what to expect. ^___^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode four Open theme song: Do Re Mi Beer: Composed by Homer J. Simpson 

****

Dough, the stuff that buys me beer 

[Scene: Sakuragi sitting in a pile of flour.]

**_Ray, the guy who sells me beer_**

[Scene: Rukawa taking a glass of beer from somebody.]

**_Me, the guy who drinks the beer_**

[Scene: Mitsui drinking from a beer can.]

**_Far, the distance to my beer_**

[Scene: Akagi takes a ruler and measures something on the world map.]

**_So, I think I'll have a beer_**

[Scene: Miyagi sobbing after being dumped by Ayako.]

**_La, lalalalala beer…_**

[Scene: SD people sit around to drink beer.]

**_Tea, no thanks I'm drinking beer_**

[Scene: Old man looking furious, "But it's the tradition!"]

**_…That will bring us back to_**

[Scene: Kiyota turns mug over and watch the empty bottom of the mug.]

**_D'oh!_**

****

[Flow of beer rushes out from somewhere, carrying the big sign "Blast you!"]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[ Last episode…_

_"But Eddie," Fujima sat up, "If your oven's blasted, where did these cookies come from?"]_

Everyone turned to look at Eddie suspiciously, "Yeah, where did they come from?"

"I eh…bought them, of course."

"You said your mum made them," Sendoh narrowed his eyes angrily, "You were lying?"

"Eh…"

"I'm gonna check it out," Rukawa jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Me too," Sendoh followed,

"Me three," Fujima went.

In the end everyone went into the kitchen.

There, sitting on top of the mantelpiece, was a shiny, gleaming, brand new oven. The exact model as the one destroyed.

"You better explain this, Eddie," Rukawa's eyes flashed threateningly, his mild temper changing for the worse, "Eddie?"

The girl had already disappeared. They dashed out of the door only to see the back of the cargo carrion. 

"Kogure! You've got a motorbike, use it!"

"Right," The brunette grabbed his helmet from the table and ran out.

  
A second later an enraged yell issued from the driveway, "Damned girl, she punctured the wheels!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, I swear I wasn't trying to cheat Kaede, but I need to get a new oven for mummy," Eddie had a sickeningly pathetic puppy-dog look on her face.

"So you went all out to exploit Kaede, did you?" Her father dabbed another blotch of paint on the portrait that he was painting, "Girl, what did I teach you?"

"It wasn't exploiting, Daddy, he destroyed the oven Mummy lent me! Then Mummy bought me the new one without knowing that hers was blasted, she'll murder me and chop me into pieces and boil me for curry!"

"Oh," 

"Don't just say 'oh', Daddy! Help me! The guys are going to storm down our house in another ten minutes' time!"

"Ah, why didn't you explain it to them?"

"DADDY!"

"See, I told you never to tell untruths, as the saying of Confucius goes…"

Eddie had already charged out of the door, screaming about sagely fathers.

Her mother came out of the kitchen, "Eh? How come Ed didn't stay for dinner? What was she telling you, Daddy?"

"Nothing, can I have some cookies?"

"Sure. She rarely comes home and this time she did, she only stayed for five minutes! That girl, I must really speak to her soon…" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did she go?" The boys had abandoned all the vehicles and decided to chase on foot instead. After all, cargo carrions are not supposed to travel more than 40 km per hour. She couldn't be far. 

"She must have escaped home, I mean, to her parents' house," Rukawa guessed, "It's two streets away from here…Shit! That's the cargo-carrion!" He pointed at the humongous vehicle about two kilometers away (it was hard to miss, you see).

The boys gave chase immediately. When they neared the house, they saw the girl dash out and jump into the vehicle, rolling away. 

"She's moving again! Guys!" Sendoh yelled, "Grab her before she gets out of the county!"

Well, as you know, a cargo-carrion can't travel faster than six agitated basketball players. 

Eddie was rapidly stopped and dragged out of the car, much to her bewildered neighbors' shock.

"Eddie, am I supposed to call the police?" A man in his thirties who was watering his plants, asked.

"No thanks, Inoue Sensei, yech! Don't strangle me, Kaede! You are a nice person, right? I…*choke*.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that was what happened," Maki rubbed his temples wearily.

"You could have just told us everything, why lie to Kaede?" Fujima said, without looking up from his book, "You delayed my reading by thirty pages…"

"Kaede, if I told you that the oven's supposed to be for my mum, would you work for it?"

"No," He replied smoothly.

"He'd most likely ask you to lend your mum your oven," Sendoh perceived easily.

"See? Knowing Kaede, I had to do this," Eddie sighed miserably.

 "Then, what's with all the car washing?" Maki suddenly remembered.

"It happened to need some cleaning-up," Eddie grinned.

"WHAT? You mean I went through all those hours for nothing?" Kaede's temper started flaring again.

"Whoowhee, cool it Kaede, you are getting influenced by Akira," Eddie smiled, "Since you guys are already here, want to have a game of three against three?"

"Sure, what's for dinner?" Maki asked enthusiastically.

"Um…I'll bake cookies…"

"NO MORE COOKIES!" The boys yelled simultaneously.

"…And cook Chinese cuisine for dinner." She finished off, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Closing theme song]: I've got my eyes only on you Anata Dake Mitsumeteru by
    
    **I've got my eyes only on you.**
    
    **Since the day we met - now and forever -**
    
    **when you're next to me, I don't need anything else**
    
    **Dream's high tension**
    
    **All of my wishes came true**
    
    **on a gentle winter day,**
    
    **on a shy, timid, special driving date.**
    
    **Since it seemed to please you,**
    
    **I quit using makeup**
    
    **and carried a pager so you could reach me anywhere.**
    
    **I got to know about cars**
    
    **I even got to like soccer**
    
    **I'm still a little hesitant, but**
    
    **I'm set on following you for all my life.**
    
    **I've got my eyes only on you**
    
    **Since the day we met - now and forever -**
    
    **When you're next to me, I don't need anything else**
    
    **Love's high tension**
    
    **Since you seemed to want me to,**
    
    **I started heading straight home,**
    
    **and I straightened out the rough way I used to talk.**
    
    **Since it seemed to bother you,**
    
    **I stopped talking on the phone for so long,**
    
    **and got rid of all the easily-available guys**
    
    **My hair and clothes aren't eye-catching**
    
    **Try my best at cooking, so...**
    
    **I wish I could go to a party...**
    
    **I even broke it off with that girl you didn't like.**
    
    **I've got my eyes only on you**
    
    **I don't smile like I used to.**
    
    **I was so bad at it - spicy your mama**
    
    **Now here I am just serving you tea**
    
    **Dangerous High Tension**
    
    **I love you**
    
    **It's an entrance to the paradise in the hill**
    
    **Changing my mind, and my dream,**
    
    **and keeps on running in my heart**
    
    **Like you will know how**
    
    **I'm crazy for you**
    
    **I've got my eyes only on you**
    
    **And now there is no one else.**
    
    **I want to live simply,**
    
    **and be your kind of woman!! Love power Wow wow wow!**
    
    **I've got my eyes only on you**
    
    **Waiting alone in a room for two**
    
    **Your smile is like a rose-colored chain**
    
    **Go on!! Dreaming woman without dreams!!**
    
    **Oh, wow wow wow!**

**Author's note: **

**My ending comment bears only this – Girl, get a life!**


End file.
